


Lazy Summer Afternoon

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Hayami finds Tatsugami in an interesting position one summer afternoon.





	Lazy Summer Afternoon

The summer has come with a vengeance; Kouhei Hayami would have been pleased enough if the summer had been unseasonably cold, but the heat has been unbearable. The only saving grace is that school is out until the autumn, and this allows him to spend more time at the home he currently shares with two other people. With the air conditioner running constantly and the overbearing sunlight kept at bay with dark curtains, the days have been salvageable at best while the nights are when the three of them end up most active.

Of course, Gamou is always most active during the evenings when the stars glitter in their constellations throughout the sky. But even he has found the heat difficult to deal with, spending much of his time indoors; having him around more often has definitely improved Hayami’s overall mood even if he does have to share him more than he expected to.

The only one seemingly unbothered by the heat is Tatsugami; he fits the Leo constellation in more ways than one, flourishing in the heat in the way that large predatory cats are prone to. He’s slower, certainly, and far more active in the night hours than the day hours, but he is far more able to leave the house to perform whatever errands and tasks they need accomplished that don’t require Gamou’s or Hayami’s presence, and he seems happy enough to do it.

It’s a rare afternoon for him to stay in the house uninterrupted for the stretch of time from sunrise to sunset, but such a day is today. Hayami is in his study until nearly four, reading through the bevy of emails in his inbox and looking over the prospective student body for the next year. He only ventures out of the room when he senses the beginnings of a headache forming just behind his eyes and when his body complains, loudly, for food.

He’s down the stairs and halfway across the living room when he senses Tatsugami’s presence. It isn’t difficult to differentiate between him and Gamou, not when Gamou is much more relaxed, much more calm, and Tatsugami only ever seems like a predator lying in wait, claws just rescinded enough to create an illusion of safety, muscles always coiled to pounce… Except that isn’t quite the energy that Hayami is getting right now.

Curious, he rounds the staircase and walks into the den, a room darkened almost to the point of pitch blackness, the only source of light typically the sliver of sunlight peeking beneath the floor-length curtains. It’s a beautiful room, dark wood panelling and dark wood floors, a gorgeous fireplace dominating. There’s a desk in here, too, for when Gamou decides to bring his work out of his study, to be around them at the same time he’s handling his tasks for the day, but that desk isn’t in use now. To the untrained eye, the room would appear to be empty.

But Hayami’s eyes find Tatsugami’s hulking frame stretched across the couch with ease.

He cocks his head at the sight; he’s not used to seeing Tatsugami asleep during the day, and the prospect of him taking a nap is almost amusing. He’s dressed casually since he’s just around the house with them— a black tank top and black shorts, muscles clearly on display— with one arm tucked beneath his head and the other half-curled on his chest. It would be almost cute to anyone who didn’t know him as well as Hayami does.

He knows better than anyone that there is nothing about Tatsugami that qualifies for cute.

Still, the change is one to explore, so he crosses the room in a few quick, quiet steps and drops down on the loveseat, knowing better than to try to lean over the sleeping man or touch him in his slumber. If his fighting instincts were to kick in at the initial surprise, Hayami would be hurt. He knows this, and he has no desire to taste the power of those punches.

“What are you doing?” he asks, tucking his feet up underneath him.

Slowly, Tatsugami rouses from whatever half-sleep he’s been in, craning his neck to see Hayami sitting and watching him. “Taking a nap. Why do you ask?”

“Since when do you take naps, and especially in the middle of the day?” Hayami raises an eyebrow at him, watching the larger man arch his back as he stretches.

“When it’s too hot to do anything else and I don’t sleep well at night.” Tatsugami huffs as he flops back down on the couch cushions, then rolls onto his side so he can meet Hayami’s eyes properly. “Why do you ask? For that matter, why do you care?”

Hayami scoffs at him. “I sensed you were nearby but something felt off so I thought I would come and check to see what that was. Do you have a problem with that?”

“No. I was just curious.” Tatsugami smirks at him, showing off his teeth.

“Curiosity killed the cat,” Hayami says without thinking, and from the way Tatsugami laughs at him, it’s more than a fitting phrase.

“But satisfaction brought him back.” Tatsugami stretches again, so much like a cat in human skin, before he holds his hands out, one dark brow raised. “C’mere. The couch might not be big enough for two people but you can just lay on top of me.”

Even a few weeks ago, Hayami would have sooner stalked out of the room than allow Tatsugami to make that sort of offer aimed in his direction. This time, he weighs the pros and cons of the offer in his head before pushing himself up off of the loveseat and taking Tatsugami’s hands, allowing the man to pull him down on top of him. He doesn’t quite lie on him yet, balancing on his knees straddling Tatsugami’s hips, looking down at him as their fingers twine together.

“Not that this isn’t an attractive position for you to stay in, but I’m a bit curious as to why you’re sitting on top of me.” Tatsugami squeezes his hands, though not hard enough to hurt.

“The view is an interesting one.” It’s the first thing that comes out of Hayami’s mouth, but it also happens to be the truth. He would not have thought it possible to end up like this, in a position of relative power, about someone like Kou Tatsugami. “I’m not all that tired, either.”

Tatsugami chuckles and releases his hands, his fingers dropping from Hayami’s to settle his grip around Hayami’s hips instead, giving them a firm squeeze. “By all means, enjoy yourself. Like I said, it’s not an unattractive position, and you hardly weigh anything.”

Hayami hums softly, splaying his fingers across Tatsugami’s chest, feeling the firm pectoral muscles rising and falling beneath his fingers with Tatsugami’s slow, even breaths. It really is an interesting view, that was not a lie; Tatsugami looks different from this position, absurdly relaxed even though he knows as well as Hayami does that their strength is nearly matched when it comes right down to it. His dark hair isn’t restrained for a change, black curls spiralling all over the cushion beneath his head, his expression unguarded and relaxed.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Hayami asks.

Tatsugami grins, all teeth. “Who wouldn’t look at you like this?”

The sound of quiet footsteps on the hardwood flooring makes Hayami glance up in time to see when Gamou steps into the den, chuckling softly beneath his breath. “Well, well. What an interesting scenario to have walked in on.”

“I only wish it was what it looked like,” Tatsugami says, and Hayami scowls down at him.

“Now you and I both know that our dear Libra needs time to settle into this arrangement before he’s entirely comfortable with it.” There is nothing cruel or judgmental in the words and Hayami hums softly, watching Gamou walk around the back of the couch before he feels a familiar hand cup the back of his neck. “I assure you that allowing him to think things through will be nothing but beneficial for all three of us since he’s a valuable addition to our lives.”

The words make Hayami blush, make him lower his head just slightly, unable to pull himself away from the hand flush against his skin. “Thank you, sir.”

“You’ve no need to thank me for the obvious, Hayami. You’ve earned the kind words several times over.” Gamou squeezes the back of his neck and Hayami lets his eyes fall closed, aware that he’s caught between the two of them. Was it always meant to be like this?

For years, it had only been him and Gamou in this mission toward the stars. Tatsugami had been an unforeseen ally, brought here in the middle of the night, bruised and scarred and bloody, a wild animal that Hayami did well to avoid as much as he could. Even as he saw Tatsugami come around, even as he recognized the same intrigue and fervor in his eyes for Gamou… Hayami could have pinpointed the exact moment when it stopped being the two of them and started being the three of them if he had only paid closer attention.

The fingers at his hips slide up just slightly, slipping just beneath the loose tank top he wears to combat the heat; goosebumps bloom across his skin. “I’ve never met someone like him before, Master. This would be a first for me as well.”

“You can stop talking about me like I’m not here, Leo.” The name of Tatsugami’s Horoscope form rolls off of Hayami’s tongue with ease; it had been the only way they addressed each other at one point, something impersonal that had become more personal with time. Those names had become something they shared, like their mission.

“You never lose that attitude even when you become flustered.” Gamou’s fingers slide up into his hair, massaging his scalp gently enough that Hayami sighs without meaning to. “It is one of many attractive qualities you have, among others. And we appreciate it.”

The hand in his hair moves downward between his shoulder blades and pushes him forward; Tatsugami is there to catch him, a warm and solid weight beneath him, the hands on his skin moving to wrap around his body, holding him close. He had been serious just a moment ago when he said he wasn’t tired despite the work he had finished today, but now there’s a laziness in his muscles, his mind softened, wrapped in layers of cotton.

He rests his cheek against Tatsugami’s shoulder, feeling his chest rising and falling with each breath Tatsugami takes, the motion moving his entire body. Through lidded eyes he peeks up at Gamou, who watches over the two of them with a fond smile. It seems unreal in more ways than one that the man who Hayami had once admired from a distance had brought him over into this world, a world of intrigue that he had never imagined. That Gamou had been able to understand him, to know he could reach out to him and find a kindred spirit who would be willing to take him in and give him a purpose when before he had so little to work toward.

He supposes that Tatsugami must feel the same, even moreso, because to go from a street fighter to what he is now…

“I want you both to rest while we have the time to rest. The next school year should be all we need to finish our plan, but until then…” Gamou brushes his fingers through Hayami’s hair once more, then down the side of Tatsugami’s face. “Relax. We have the time to.”

He takes up his position at the desk on the other side of the room, the quiet whirring of the computer fan a nice addition to the quiet in the room. Tatsugami nuzzles into Hayami’s hair for a bit until he eventually falls asleep and Hayami follows soon after, surprised at just how easy it is to rest when he has the two he cares about so much neary.


End file.
